Voyeur
by RamenKitty
Summary: A killer is killing people in the fashion of a supernatural killer from the movies-specifically the ring. Can Briscoe and Curtis track them down in time? Rated PG-but may become PG-13 later.
1. Play

Okay! My Second (Well, alright, technically my first multi-chapter fanfiction for Law and Order) Wish me luck okay? Critics are appreciated-particularly from longtime writers/fans.  I hope you guys enjoy it!

This is especially hard since I'm used to writing Resident Evil/Star Wars/Major stuff.  Yeah, anyway on with the show!

Disclaimer: I am not Dick Wolf, if I was-you can bet you'd be seeing this, and a whole new season! You can also bet, that it would take a more X-files turn.  Aren't you glad I don't own it?

Title: Voyeur 

Characters:  Law: Briscoe/Curtis/LT Order: Jack/Claire/Adam 

Summery: Someone is killing people, mimicking the style of the popular movie (The Ring) that has just come out.  Evidence points to a human killer, but could it be something more?

-----------------------------

New York

Apartment Complex

5:30

Day One

" Mr. Montague?"

Silence.

            Evelyn sighed and knocked again patiently.  Charles Montague was a recluse, especially since his discharge from Columbia, where he'd taught as a professor of film.

"Mr. Montague? It's Monday, Time for the rent."

The silence remained, deeper this time-darker as well.

            Eve sighed and removed a master set of keys from her pocket.  Grimly, she twisted one in the lock and pushed inward.

The Apartment was in shambles.  Pictures hung askew on the walls and books were strewn about on the floors.  Eve frowned as she studied one image, Charlie and his son David.  David's face had been scribbled out, covered by long black hair that was poorly drawn.  Surprisingly, Charlie's face had also been scribbled out-by that same technique.

"Oh my god…"

            The further she drifted in, the greater the carnage seemed.  Blankets were strewn everywhere-Charlie's editing equipment was spread out across the floor like it had been flung by a child.  She covered her mouth when she realized that the TV was on-twisted over-like it had been flung.

"Oh…"

Squish.

            She frowned and raised her foot.  Puddles of water were everywhere-some seeping into the carpet.  She growled to herself, following the trails of water to the bathroom door that was wide open.

"Mr. Montague-if you think-"

The image within was so terrifying, that she fainted dead away.

------------------------

6:30

Day One

Nobody had been allowed in the room where the body was found.

To Briscoe, that spoke of a bad stiff.

            "What do we have?" He addressed the nearest officer, who looked vaguely sick.  The police moved without their usual enthusiasm, each perceiving some nameless threat or fear that was just beyond the horizon, stare at them with dead eyes.

"Well, we've got a stiff in the bathroom-at least we think it's a stiff-you're going to have to take a look at it, this one…its pretty bad sir."

            "Any stiff is bad." Curtis came in from the bedroom, "Nothing in there-it looks like this was the only room that was trashed."

Briscoe nodded, "We have any egress?"

            "Not so far." Curtis pulled out a tiny battered notebook, "The land lady discovered the body."

Briscoe frowned, "Have we talked to her yet?"

"We…um…can't."

            Briscoe looked pained, "Why the hell not?"

Curtis sighed, "Chief…we had to sedate her."

            Two EMTS came by with a stretcher, a prone middle age woman laying back-eyes glazed-staring at the ceiling with the expression of a fish.  Briscoe frowned, then glared at the bathroom with a will

"Lenny-"

He walked foreward and pushed in on the revolving door.

            The body curled inside the bathtub was rank.  Almost mummified, its face was twisted in an expression of utter terror-a stab wound through its heart seemed to be the only real injury.  Its hair was pure white-and its eyes-

Lenny stumbled back out of the bathroom and onto the couch.  He swore violently as the patrolmen nodded solemnly.

There was no shame in terror today.

A few minutes later Lenny stood shakily.  The EMT stood helpless, holding a body bag.

            "Give me that." Lenny grabbed the bag from her hands, "You can't be scared of something like that, hear me?" He strode into the bathroom-and turned back.

"Curtis."

            "Lenny, what the-"

"Come here and help me."

            Curtis closed his eyes, mustering his courage.  He walked straight into the bathroom and assisted in bagging the body-carefully-with the aid of gloves.

The EMT looked around at the patrolmen.  A loud knock announcing the arrival of CSI.

            "Let them in." she said quietly, her voice soft, "Lets get back to work."

-------------------------

Precinct

Day Two

"Well." LT dropped the paper on her desk and stared carefully at Briscoe and Curtis, "What the hell were you two thinking?"

            The papers had been eating up the story.  Ravenous press hounds were barking at their door, calling it the "Ring" killer.

"Did you see it?"

            "The body?" Curtis was walking around, "LT, if you had been there-half the crime scene was scared shitless and the lady had to be fucking sedated-"

"No, did you see the movie?" LT leaned back in her chair, "My son got so scared I found him covering our TV with a blanket.  I had to take him aside and explain that if anybody came through the TV I'd shoot them."

Curtis and Briscoe wondered if their Lieutenant had lost it.

            "I haven't seen it."

"Well go see it then." Lt. Threw up her hands, "I want you guys to understand what might be the killer's MO.  The ME stated-" here the Lieutenant paused, "Before she had to go home, that the cause of death was a heart attack, then a stab wound.  Therefore-the killer has to be human."

            "So it's a psychopath?"

"Well you'll have to talk to Dr. Skoda about that, but yeah, Lenny-I'd say it's a psychopath."

            "Really Lenny?" Curtis said sarcastically, "What was your first clue? The water, or the Ring references?"

The Lieutenant sighed as they left, picking up the paper to continue reading.

----------------------

Columbia University 

Day 2

Curtis opened the door and walked into a room full of zombies.

            "Can I help you?" A short, Japanese woman turned away from the gigantic projection screen which-oddly enough was showing scenes from Day of the Dead.

"We're here to ask you some questions about professor Montague…"

"Oh." The woman looked bored.  She addressed the zombies in the classroom-who's eyes remained glued to the screen.

            "Class, I'll only be a moment okay?"

"Sheesh." Curtis studied the room; "I've seen livelier faces at a parole hearing."

"Hey, you weren't in a liberal arts college.  I'm amazed they aren't all dead yet."  Lenny motioned for the woman to step outside, as the students remained motionless-not that different from their counterparts on the screen.

            "Is this going to take long?" the woman said, snappishly, "I've got that class to teach-"

"We just wanted to ask you about professor Montague, is it true you're taking over his classes?"

            "Yeah." She sighed, "Montague went off the deep end a while ago." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "Do you mind if I smoke?"

Care if I die? Lenny thought, but he shook his head.  Curtis continued with the questioning.  The woman didn't seem perturbed that a colleague-and perhaps a friend had perished recently.

            "Montague was babbling about a video tape last time I saw him." She said, taking a long drag on her cigarette, "He kept saying, "I found it, I found it." Over and over again.  I was glad I'd taken over his film appreciation class." She sighed, "Poor guy, it happens to the best of us huh?"

            "Can you think of anyone he might have offended? Maybe a student who wasn't satisfied with his or her grade?"

She barked out a laugh, "Detective, these are liberal arts majors-they spend the day preaching about how great a movie is, and how terrible reality is."

            "You sound like you don't like your job."

The woman sighed, "I studied to be a photographer for film-Director of photography? You heard of the position?"

            Curtis nodded.

"Yeah, well this is only a day job-get it?"

            "Yeah I get it." Lenny hated bitter people, "So, where were you last night?"

The woman smiled mysteriously, "If you must know…I was with my lover."

            "Your lover." Lenny raised an eyebrow, "He married."

"She." The woman took another drag, "And yes, she happens to.  Which is why I'm not going to give her your name unless it's absolutely necessary."

            "It might become absolutely necessary ma'am." Curtis folded up his notebook, "If we find you had any connection to this case."

            "Don't you watch the movies detective?" The woman turned away from them, "The first person who's a suspect almost never, ever did it."

----------------------------------------

Outside

"Man…" Curtis glanced back at the college façade, "That lady was a piece of work huh?"

            "Yeah," Briscoe said, taking another sip of his coffee, "You're telling me.  Her little comment does nothing about ruling her out of the list of suspects."

"Right." Curtis looked ahead.  Around them the busy day that was typical of New York was already beginning.

            "Well let's think," Lenny paused, "Who would have motive to kill Montague in that particular manner?"

"A disgruntled student?"  Curtis said, his brow furrowed, "Somebody who maybe didn't like the way Montague was teaching-maybe flunked the class?"

            "Jesus." Briscoe nodded, "When I was in college, if I flunked a class I went to my councilor-I didn't go bananas and murder somebody…"

--------------

Fish Market

Day Two Con. 

"Robert Rodriguez?"

            A young Mexican man looked up.  His eyes widened, his fingers loosing their grip on the crate that he'd been holding.  He glanced back once more terrified and bolted.

"Shit." Curtis took off after him, Lenny following behind.

Rodriguez moved like he had something to hide leaping over crates and barrels like an Olympic champion.  Finally, just before he dove into the public section of the fish market-Curtis caught him by the arm and brought him crashing down hard onto an ice filled tray containing wide-eyed mackerel.

            "Lego man!" Rodriguez twisted like an eel, "I didn't do nothing! Nothing!"

"You know," Lenny came up behind him as Curtis pushed him up, the crowd backing away instinctively, "I've watched so many movies-somehow I figured you'd say that."

Rodriguez's eyes widened, "Shit man, I didn't have nothing to do with Charlie's murder!"

----------------------------------

Interrogation Room

The same scene played itself out yet again, in the same place.  By now, the Director must have been tired of its making.

            Rodriguez glared at Lenny with dejected fish eyes, "I didn't do nothing."

"Like we said Rodriguez." Lenny leaned back, "That's what they all say."

            "Man…" Curtis came foreward this time, instinctually backing up his partner's moves, "Why'd you run? We figured _you'd _have seen enough movies Robert-whenever you run that's bad news man."

            "Yeah, and whenever a loco cop comes looking for you in real life you run." Robert muttered, "That's why I bolted man.  I ain't no fool."

"Well, that must be true." Curtis continued, "I mean, after all you knew why we wanted to talk to you right?"

Rodriguez said nothing.

"You knew we wanted to talk to you about Professor Montague.  That's what you said.  You were, " He stood slowly, "So Vehement in denying it too."

            "The Paper-"

"Yeah? What about the paper?"

            "Man," Rodriguez looked tired, "If you spent as much time around newspaper as I do, you'd remember stories too." He sighed, "I don't have anything to say until I see a lawyer."

            "See…that's just the problem." Curtis sighed and leaned foreward, "To me, to the guy who might be arresting you-that doesn't say, "This poor guy's just wrong place, wrong time…that says that maybe you've got something to hide."

"I ain't got nothing to hide!"

            "Sure you don't." Curtis said, "See, we're your friends-my partner here doesn't believe you-" Curtis's eyes met Lenny's, "But I do.  So come on man, give me something to work with to convince him-at least."

            "Fuck this." Lenny stood, an actor on cue, "I'm gonna go get some coffee while you get this joker to talk."

Lenny stood and walked to the door, glancing back for a moment at Rodriguez who flinched-before leaving.

            "Man oh man." Lt had her arms folded, watching the scene, "You guys are some seriously masterful actors."

"Hey, I was in my school play." Lenny took a place beside LT, "What's your take?"

            LT frowned, staring back at the kid, "He knows something." She said softly, "Something important, something's got him spooked."

"So we lean on him?"

            "Yeah…" Lt said, "But let Curtis start off with it." She handed him a cup of stale coffee, "The Toxicology report came back."

"Oh Really?"

            Lt nodded.  Here she looked troubled, "The ME found high traces of nicotine in his system." She shook her head, "But all evidence points to Professor Montague not being a smoker."

"No Shit?" Lenny raised his eyebrows, "Man…large amounts are supposed to be lethal huh?"

            "Yeah…" here LT looked troubled, "Apparently, he had enough in his system to match an equivalent of a life of pack a day smoking."

Lenny gave a low whistle, "Wow.  Guess that clears that up."

LT frowned, "What do you mean?"

            Lenny chuckled lightly, "I was beginning to think that chick crawled out of the TV and killed him."

----------------------

Inside the Interrogation Room

"Shandra."

            Curtis looked up, "What about Shandra?"

"Shandra flunked too, you should check her out."

            Curtis shook his head, "Robert…see that's the kind of corporation we want to see! What happened with Shandra?"

            "Man, she wanted to be a Director but because he failed her…"

Curtis looked up before Robert could finish.  Lenny came back in with a somber expression.

"What?" Curtis stood slowly, "What is it?"

"There's been another one."

--------------------------

A/N: Wow! This is turning out great! If you're familiar with the Ring (not the American Version, the Japanese one…although the American borrowed a lot of stuff) you'll recognize the Japanese lady-who's name happens to be Mai.  There are a lot of similarities (As people will see with later chapters) between some of the suspects and some of the movie characters.  This is a lot of fun! I hope you guys enjoy!


	2. Pause

Wow! I'm really surprised this has been getting such a positive response! * Huge grin * originally, this was an X-files Idea (But it works better with Law and Order because I really don't think the FBI would be involved with every-day homicides) 

Princess Charity: Thanks for the note! * You'd figure it'd be spelled differently huh? I'm so new at this…I feel like a freshmen in some big high school (Lol) * 

A/N: As a slight note-The Ring is a HUGE phenomenon in Japan.  They have like-five TV specials-five movies-a series of comics-and probably cookware relating to it (eyes narrow) expect me to mention this a lot.

ALSO-the "Day one, Day two, day three" rather then the usual dates in relation to the places where the characters are is another ring reference.  Remember, you have seven days…and then you die…

---------------

Day Two Continued

5th avenue

"Oh-"

The EMT lost it.  Curtis gripped his arm tightly and rushed him away to the posh, Upper East Side sink.

"Well, this one looks absolutely charming." Lennie closed his eyes and counted to ten, "Are we going to have our crime scene personnel bag the bodies with eyes closed since it appears that they can't muster up enough courage to get a single stiff into-"

            "Victim ID-" A coroner appeared around the corner, "Name is Sandra Mackenzie, Columbia art and film student." The Coroner held up a photo dispassionately, revealing a girl with long black hair and bright, almost eerie blue eyes.  Curtis took the photo, thanking her before realizing that Sandra looked very, very familiar.

"Cat!"

A small gray and black striped Tabby jumped from the arms of a CSI investigator and headed toward the door.

"Catch it!" Lennie jumped after it, much to the glee of the crime scene team.  He stopped, glaring at all of them-and finally stopping at Curtis who chuckled lightly at his partner's humorous exploits.

            "What's so funny?" Lennie grumbled, "That cat might have some important-"

"Got it." A man came in carrying the creature-claws away from his chest-the animal yowling furiously, "A newshound caught her outside."

"Great." Lennie said sarcastically, "The hound caught the cat huh? Do we have some kind of presence outside?"

            "Come on Lennie." Curtis returned, looking tired.  The same MO as before had greeted their eyes the minute they walked into the crime scene.  The puddles of water, the strange pictures-

"Hey!" Curtis turned and nodded at a CSI investigator who was dancing eagerly from foot to foot.  Her short blond hair was wind-blown-probably from outside.  She held up an evidence bag eagerly.

            "Look!"

Like a kid with a new toy.  Or a great accomplishment. Something in her mannerisms reminded Curtis of his own girls.

            "What do you have?"

The object in Question was a standard issue ballpoint pen-probably made by Bic.  However-directly on the underside-was a large bloody smear.

"Wow." Lennie took the bag from her gently, the investigator resisting slightly, afraid to part with her bone, "It looks like the murderer might have decided to give us a big fat clue."

----------------

Interrogation Room

Day Two Con

Robert Rodriguez glared at the two of them, a re-do of a previous scene.

            "You must be really desperate." The actor had lost all of his previous fear however-downplaying the impact that his co-stars hoped to have, "I mean, calling me back-"

"Shandra's dead Robert." Curtis said softly, "We just came from the crime scene."

Rodriguez froze.  Outside the sun drifted past in a high arc, the gradual life of New York swinging on.

"Bullshit."

            "No…" Lennie said, "I'm-afraid not.  Fortunately," Lennie said, almost grudgingly, "This completely clears you from our suspect list." He nodded, gracious, "However-we'd like to ask you about Sandra."

Rodriguez was beaten.  He slumped in his worn in chair, his eyes downcast.  The sorrow in the room was palpable.  

            "We're very sorry."

"I bet you are." Robert pushed himself off the chair with sudden emotion; "You guys are going out after poor loco fools like me when you could be catching professor Charlie's and-Sandra's killer."

            His eyes softened at that, looking up at Curtis and Briscoe beaten.  He shook his head and leaned against a wall, curling in on himself, away from the two of them.

"Tell us whatever you can Robert." Curtis looked up, understanding, "You and Sandra had a thing I guess."

            Robert laughed, turning away.

"She-uh-" Lennie spoke up, scenes like this were difficult to deal with, "She left her cat, we didn't know what to do with it-so we left it in the care of a neighbor."

            "Sadamoto?" Robert's eyes widened, "Oh god…then she…" his eyes dropped, now moist, "Jesus…Sandra…"

"Take your time." Lennie said, "We understand this is difficult."

            "Goddamnit…" Robert curled his hand into a fist, "I told her to be careful! Ever since she got those phone calls at the college-"

Curtis looked up.  Outside the interrogation room, LT watched intently.

            "Phone calls?"

Robert was sniffling now, the shock of seeing a grown man cry was lost on the detectives, and they saw it so much in New York…

            "It started a week ago." Robert said, his voice choking, "She-She got one on Sunday-some practical joker who was watching too many movies." He laughed harshly, "You know that one movie-the one with that chick-we had to watch it-"

"The Ring?"

            "Yeah." Robert growled, "The Ring.  The guy called and told her she was going to die in seven days." He shook his head, frowning, "I got on the phone at the end, and told the bastard that if he ever called her again that I'd find him and-"

            "Yeah," Lennie put a restraining hand on Robert's shoulder, "What others?"

Robert put his head to his chest, "Oh God-I'm such a fucking mess-"

            "Its alright." Curtis stood up, "We understand this is difficult."

"No, this guy who called-it was creepy, I thought he was going to stalk her or something." Robert shook his head; "He'd leave messages on her phone-always the same message."

"We can check the phone records and-"

            Robert continued heedless, "He'd always say…always…"How does it feel to know that you're going to die?"

----------------------

Outside

"Well." Lennie pulled open the door, "I know we're dealing with one sick puppy."

            "Wasn't that obvious?" Lt. suppressed a smile, "But at least we know one thing." She turned her attention back to the room, where Curtis was getting Rodriguez stats-his vital information in case they needed him to contact him-or worse-to testify.

"Yeah?" Lennie put his hand on his hip, "What's that?"

"The chick from the ring? Only called once.  Whoever our killer is…" Lt. Watched the scene for a moment longer before turning away, "He's human."

-----

College of Fashion and Design

"Margo?"

            The room was filled with students, carefully studying a naked man reclining on a purple cushion looking like Caesar reborn-sans grapes.

"May I help you?"

            The teacher was a thin man, his bright blue hair hung into his eyes-the small silver cross glinted like some fallen star or celestial booger hanging perpetually on his nose.  Five studs hung in one ear.

            "Yeah," Lennie moved foreward, anxious to be out, "We're looking for Margo Callahan," Lennie glanced down, "She's supposed to have this-"

"Margo!"

            A slim red head, wearing coke bottle glasses that clashed horribly with her fashion attire-appeared at the back of the room.

"Class, continue with Pierre, Margo-I'd like you back in five." He clapped his hands, and like automatons they returned to their positions.  Margo followed, her head bent to her chest.

            "Is this about Sandra?"

They were only a few minutes in the hall, and already she was asking questions.

            "That was prompt." Curtis said surprised, "How'd you know we wanted to ask you about Sandra?"

Margo blushed, "I…saw it." She shook her head, "I saw it…"

            "That a confession?" Curtis chuckled lightly, "It would sure help our case some." Lennie remained on his guard, watching as Margo lowered her eyes.

"Well…no…I…um.." she bit her lip, "I saw it…in a dream."

Silence.  The sounds and sights of New York began to drift about again outside.  Ambient Sound-background to increase the dramatic tension. 

            "A physic." Many professed it, but Margo seemed to confess it.  She shook her head, like clearing away clouds and sighed.  Her denial of this "Gift" made him almost want to believe her-almost.

"You didn't warn her?" Lennie said skeptically.

            "I tried to." Margo said quickly, "We-we had Mai's class together and I tried to speak up-but-" she shook her head.

That fits. Lennie remembered Robert's confession about the phone calls, "How does it feel when you know you're going to die, isn't that right Margo?"

"No!" Margo panicked, "No! No!"

            Lennie grabbed her shoulder, "So, you didn't make those phone calls?"

"Why would I?" Margo sniffled, "Shandra was my friend."

She pushed Lennie away and hugged her chest tightly, not looking at any of them.  Curtis looked her in the eye, pleading.

"Do you know who did?"

Shandra looked up at them with red eyes.  Inside the classroom-the teacher was clapping at something.

            "You should ask Shandra's boyfriend." Margo said softly, "He'd probably know."

"We talked to him." Lennie said, moving foreward, "He was just as clueless as we are."

Shandra frowned, she studied them carefully, and "You talked to Jack?"

"Jack?" Curtis was confused, "No, Robert-Robert Rodriguez."

            Margo shook her head, "Jack…Robert wanted there to be a thing with Margo-unless-" the truth dawned on her quickly, "Oh no…she wouldn't have slept with-oh…" she put a hand to her mouth.

"Margo, was Shandra getting a little action on the side?"

"No…" Margo shook her head quickly, "Aww Shandra! You told me you were going to break it off! You told Mai you were going to break it off!"

"Margo! Who's Jack?"

"Her biochemistry professor."

----------------------------------------

Columbia science department

Day three

Curtis and Briscoe had waited a day before proceeding to question Jack Lawson-Professor of Bio Chemistry.  They found him sitting amongst his beakers and test tubes, absorbed in the reading of some scientific Journal

            "Professor Lawson?"

Jack raised his head, "Can I help you?"

            "I'm Detective Briscoe," Lennie inclined his head toward Curtis, "This is Detective Curtis.  We're investigating the death of one of your students, Shandra Mackenzie."

Lawson's eyes widened.

"Oh god…Shandra? I didn't even-" he chuckled, his laughter dying in a choking gasp, "I've been working in the lab really late-I didn't even hear about it-"

            "See, we got a tip Professor Lawson-a tip that said you might have some information on some mysterious phone calls that Shandra was getting."

This time, when Lawson laughed it was high and shrill, "What makes you think I'd know? We've had nothing but a strictly plutonic relationship?"

"But you called Shandra-last night." Lennie continued, "From this phone." He pointed to a generic white telephone, "Anything you'd like to say about that?"

            "Professor Lawson." Curtis appeared silently, like a cat behind him, "Is this your daughter?"

Curtis held a framed photograph.  The resemblance between Shandra and the girl was uncanny.  In fact, the child looked a lot like the infamous horror icon that had been occupying the public's time.

"Yes." Lawson's voice was very soft, "That's Samara."

            "Where is she now?"

Lawson turned away from them, a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"She passed away.  A few months ago." He shook his head softly, "I'm sorry-its just-"

"Its alright." Curtis patted the man's shoulder sympathetically, "I have daughters of my own, and I can only imagine how it must feel to…"

Lawson shook his head, "You…don't know anything." He wrapped his blond head in his arms, "Please…please just…"

            "We'd like to leave you alone Dr. Lawson." Curtis said softly, "But these questions need to be answered.  Were you and Shandra having an affair?"

Lawson said nothing.

"Isn't it true…" Briscoe stepped up to bat, "That you and your wife divorced about the same time that your daughter died?"

Lawson acknowledged with a nod.

            "So…sleeping with your student? Don't the Japanese have a word for that?" Briscoe asked Curtis, "We're not as concerned with the aspects of the affair as we are with the possibility that you might have something to do with her death."

" I would never-" Lawson pointed his finger at Lennie, glaring with anger, "Hurt Shandra." He shook his head; "You have to understand-ever since Samara's death-"

            "I understand." Curtis's voice was soft, "Thank you for your time professor."

---------------

Outside in the hallway

"Well," Lennie said, "Did you think that was suspicious?"

            "Oh beyond a doubt." Curtis said, "Did you see what was in his lab Lennie?"

"Besides the fact that it was completely deserted? I mean don't people like Lawson usually have teams of researchers?"

"Not just that." Curtis said, "Tobacco plants.  Lots and lots of tobacco plants."

"Really?"

"Lets find out what professor Lawson is working on." Curtis said, "And Why he'd have to be growing so much Nicotine."

-------------

Office of Yoshimoto Sadako 

Department Chair of Biochemistry 

"Jack Lawson?" Sadako was a strikingly pretty woman, with an air of confidence and wisdom about her, "God…terrible about his daughter huh?"

            "We'd like to find out what Professor Lawson is working on." Lennie said, "Why's he growing all that Nicotine?"

"It was never professor." Sadako took her seat behind a monolith desk, "Dr. Lawson doesn't teach-but he acts as an advisor to several research projects." She removed a manila folder from the bowels of her desk and rifled thorough it, looking for the answer to their original question.

 "Was Dr. Lawson involved with anyone?"

Sadako frowned, "Um…I think…Lemme see…" she handed Briscoe a folder, "This is Dr. Lawson's Research information-and the grants he's applied for." She looked proud, "He's brilliant." 

            "So…" Curtis pressed the question, "Is he involved with anyone?"

Sadako wrinkled her nose, "No.  Not since his wife divorced him." Sadako sighed, "He's poured himself into his work ever since then…"

"We heard he might be involved with a student." Lennie said, "Not a Bio Chemistry student, A Shandra Mackenzie?"

"I wouldn't know anything about that." 

            "This is fascinating work." Curtis had his nose buried in the folder; "I don't understand half of it-is he trying to work on a drug that would actually break peoples addiction to cigarettes?"

"Yes." Sadako looked proud, "Helping those with unconquerable addictions-it would be more effective then the patch it would have a calming affect about the brain-actually reducing the need for nicotine."

"Incredible."

"Yes." Sadako smiled, "Who told you that Jack was involved with a student?" the smile remained-fake-a façade that was impenetrable.

            "Oh, a student friend." Briscoe said, careless, "We can't divulge these sort of things." He nodded, smiling, "You understand."

"Of course I do." Sadako smiled, "Please, let me know if I can be of any more assistance."

"We'll be sure to do that ma'am." Curtis stood, smiling, "Thank you for your time."

---------------------

Precinct

Day Three Continued

"Gentlemen." Lt. Was tired, lack of sleep and encounters with newshounds had left her exhausted, "The heat is on to get this thing solved."

            "We've got some good leads with Shandra's supposed affair." Lennie said, "Dr. Lawson at the Columbia Department of Bio Chemistry-"

"Oh…" Lt. raised her eyes suddenly, "He's connected to it?"

Lennie paused, "You've heard of him?"

            Lt. Sighed, "It was all over the papers-you didn't hear? A few months back…"

"Wait a second." Curtis froze, "He's the guy who was believed to have drowned his own kid?"

            "Drowned?" Lennie glowered at the two of them, "I'm sorry, does somebody want to fill me in?"

The story they told was horrific

            Mrs. Lawson had come home from a weekend at the office-she worked for Fox studios-to their farm near Albany.  She had found Jack out cold-apparently sleeping off a fit of drink.  The well near their property was uncovered.

Samara was missing.

            Mrs. Lawson walked out to the pasture to find Samara's shoes-pink Barbie shoes-standing patiently beside the well.  She called the police-who dragged the bottom of the well and came up with her body.

Naturally, the police suspected the father-who could not account for his whereabouts the time when he was supposed to be home watching their daughter.

            "Man…" Lennie's mind drifted to his own girl, "That poor guy.  Did he do it?"

"We don't know." Lt. Said, "Obviously he was stripped of his teaching position-he did a month in a physc ward at Rikkers." She shook her head, "But there was no conclusive evidence, and the Albany PD handled it anyway."

The phone rang-startling all of them.

            "Hello?" Lt's head dropped, "Yes, we'll be right over."

"Let me guess." Lennie put his hands to his temples, in a mocking imitation of Miss Cleo, "I see…I see…another body on our hands."

            "Bingo." Lt. Pointed a finger, "Get on it boys."

-----------------------

Home of Mrs. Anna Beth Gish.

"I…I went out…" Anna Beth choked, "Oh god!" she began to sob, "I went out and…"

            Curtis pushed in the door to find a patrolman interviewing a hysterical older woman, wrapped in a house robe.

"Mrs. Gish?" The patrolman was confused, " You were only gone for how long?"

"A half an hour!" 

"Hey Lennie." Curtis was studying the stiff-the horror of the crime wearing off, "Take a look at this."

"Oh…" Lennie ignored the woman's sobs, "I just don't know what my husband's going to say!"

            In the Center of the room-covered by a white sheet-Lay the Video professor who had taken over Montague's class-the Woman Mai.

-----------------

A/N: Cliffhanger! As always with Law and Order-nothing is what it seems. I hope you guys are enjoying this! J 


	3. Fast Foreward

Chapter three of Voyeur! I hope you guys are still reading! School has been keeping me busy for it is evil. * Twitchie *

Charity: Actually, Anna Beth Gish played the black haired woman from second season.  You were close though!

---------------

Outside the Gish Household

Day Three 

Curtis breathed deep and inhaled the scent of cigarette smoke.  He jumped back from the wall he had been leaning on quickly.

"Lennie!"

Lennie was trying desperately to calm a Hysterical Mrs. Gish.  Her husband had shown up, staring in shock at the shambles of their lives.  Lennie stood and made some bland excuse before leaving.

            " Do you smell that?" Curtis raised his eyebrows, "Do you smell it!" the faint whiff of cigarette smoke hung over the plants-the entire back area was permeated with it.

"Cigarette smoke." Lennie put his hands on his hips; "Lets go talk to LT."

"Oh goddess!" Someone called, "Protect her spirit…."

            "Film people." Lennie shook his head and gestured towards their waiting car.  The neighborhood had collected in force now-adding to their own soundtrack, "Lets get back to the station."

----------------

Precinct-
    
    Ryuji and Asakawa are crouched close together in the cabin.  Asakawa's 
    
      expression is dreamy, faraway.
    
                                                          ASAKAWA
    
                                  It's funny.  I'm not afraid at all.  
    
    - _From the Ring. (Ringu) _
    
     --------------

"So this makes the third death from a psychotic fan." Lt. folded her hands, " Japan called, and they want the rights to the sixth movie."

"You're not serious."

            "Oh absolutely." Lt. Said monotous, " They've got some guy named Jouji that they want to play you Curtis."

Curtis's eyes narrowed, "Please tell me you aren't serious Lt." 

            "About the cigarette smoke chief." Lennie interrupted, trying to bring the conversation back on track, "That's a definite tie into Dr. Lawson."

"Or, it could be that our killer smokes like a Chimney" she sighed, "I still want to see motive…"

            "Fixation." Lennie said, "All of the woman save Montague looked like his dead daughter.  Maybe he really did kill her-and he feels the need to…" he waved his hand, "I don't know, atone for it some how."

"But basing it on the Ring?"

            "The times?" Curtis frowned, "We should at least pick him up for Questioning Lt."

"Well okay, but no arrests." She pointed to the paper, "I don't want to give the reporters any more fodder?"

-------------------

Columbia University

Biochemistry Lab.

"So we begin by making the Y-incision-"

            "Dr. Lawson?" Curtis pushed open the door.  Seven or eight eager students in lab coats were crowded around a human cadaver, "Can we have a word with you?"

Lawson looked up, irritated- his blond hair falling into his eyes-his glasses sliding down his nose.

"I'm in the middle of-"

            "This is important, can we step outside?" Curtis frowned, watching the spasm of anger flash across his face.

Lawson set the scalpel down, the students whispering amongst themselves.

"Look, this is a private laboratory-leave now before I have security throw you out!"

            "I think we need to speak down at the station again." Lennie's voice was soft, "Why don't you make it easy on yourself doctor-and come with us?"

Lawson's hands went down to the scalpel again, Curtis tensed-for a moment fearing that he was going to use it on his partner-before-

"Alright." Lawson raised his hands, "Katherine-will you please inform Sadako of what's happened?" he looked at Curtis with the same eyes he'd used upon the cadaver, "Are you going to cuff me?"

            "Are you going to resist?"

He sighed, sounding like a man beaten, "No."

----------------

Interrogation

"Do you smoke Dr. Lawson?"

            Lawson removed his glasses with a prim motion, placing them on the table.  He then brushed the hair out of his eyes and turned to study Lennie carefully.

"What sort of question is that?"

            Lennie sighed, "Oh…I don't know." He patted the table lightly, "You lit up right after killing Professor Mai didn't you?" he leaned back, "You're trying to cure us of the stuff-but you do it yourself? Ridiculous."

            "That's completely-I mean-" Lawson's eyes narrowed.  He glared at Lennie, " I'm trying to help cure people for Chrissake."

"What about barbiturates?" Curtis stalked closer-the good cop bad cop routine always had one of them acting like a tiger, "Drugs?"

Here Lawson dropped his head, "I don't do drugs-"

"Anymore." Curtis continued.  He sat across from the man and opened a manila folder, "But isn't that why the police suspected you?" he closed the folder with a snap-dropping it onto the desk,"Isn't that why they suspected you in the death of your-"

            "NO!" 

The outburst from the normally timid scientist shocked the two of them.  Geez. Lennie studied the man intently, trying to recognize his impressions, What the hell happened to this guy? 

            "I did…some stuff-In college." Lawson admitted.  His face was downcast-expression unreadable.  He clenched his hand into a fist and Lennie realized that the man hadn't even changed out of his lab coat.  He looked like a sad little kid trying to play a big important man.

"But you went back-having an affair with a student-" Curtis pushed back the chair and stood up, prowling to the left of him, "Stealing from the college-"

            "I was depressed." Lawson looked up, "After Samara died I just-I couldn't-" he hung his head, "Oh, god forgive me…"

"Look." Lennie said gently, "I know what its like to have kids-I can't even imagine loosing my daughter-"

            "That's right." Lawson said coldly, looking up at Curtis, then back at Lennie, "Its every parent's worst fucking nightmare."

"What about your wife?"

            Lawson laughed aloud.

"Sherry?" Lawson shook his head, "Sherry never forgave me." He leaned back now, his confidence returning somewhat, "Detective-you have to understand.  My marriage to Rachel was a matter of convenience.  We would have been perfectly happy living together if we hadn't had Samara-"

            Warning bells went off in the aggressor and the prey's minds.  Lawson waved a hand-hurriedly dismissing the tone.

            "Rachel was terrified.  She wasn't ready to be a mother-no more then I was ready to be a father." Lawson chuckled, smiling at some distant happy memory, "I was still working on my post-doctorate thesis-and she had just gotten an assistant producer position at Fox Studios." He sighed, "But when Samara came…she was the light of my whole world." He smiled softly, "Rachel found other things to do-but we both loved Samara more then anything."

            Looks like another A-point for Lennie. Curtis thought, How come he always has these wackos pegged? Lawson did have a fixation with his daughter-but it didn't seem to be anything other then natural fatherly pride.  However…

            "That day…"

"The police already asked me about that." Lawson said quickly, "I think I'm done asking questions now." He stood, trying to retain whatever dignity he had left, "If you persist further in my questioning you'll-"

            "Jack!"

Lennie, Curtis, and Dr. Lawson could hardly believe what walked through the door.

            A woman in an ice-blue suit with short-business cut hair strode in, followed by a black man unfamiliar to the two detectives.  Lt. was unsuccessfully attempting to keep them back-Abbie, the assistant DA, followed.

            "Miss-I must protest-"

"And I must protest, saying that my husband is not in the right frame of mind to be questioned in this manner!" the woman pounded a fist on the table, "My lawyer will present documents that state that my husband has been declared clinically incompetent to stand in his own defense-"

            "Oh please!" Abbie cried, "I've read some of his most recent reports! If he can write about the negative affects of Tobacco upon rats in clinical detail-so that I don't understand it-I think he can stand in his own defense!"

"Rachel." Jack's voice was hard, "What are you doing?"

            "Saving you."

"For Chrissake Rachel!" Lawson said quickly, " I haven't been arrested yet-"

"Which is something we can dispense with right now." Lt. Said, "The report on the fingerprint at Shandra Mackenzie's apartment came back-a 5 point match which is enough for me."

            "Dr. Jack Lawson you're under arrest." Curtis came foreward, the lawyer remained stationary, "You have the right to remain silent, and anything you say can and will be used against you-"

"Dammit!" Rachel stamped her foot, "Jack, I'll get you out of here-I promise!"

--------------

Arraignment hearing.

Day Four

"Docket number 89101112.  People V. Dr. Jack Lawson.  Charge is three counts murder in the second degree."

            Judge Hawthorne looked down his nose and frowned.

"_You're _the Ring killer? How do you plead?"

            "Not Guilty your Honor." Jack dropped his eyes, muttering, "Again…"

"Your honor, the defendant has a history of being mentally unstable." Abbie said loudly, "People request remand of bail due to the fact that his wife has a prominent position within a major studio."

            "I saw the ring." Hawthorne shook his head, "Didn't like it.  Japanese mumbo-jumbo-disgusting."

"Your honor-" Jack's Lawyer-a Mr. Richard Morgan was a quiet man, "My client and his wife have not had domestic relations for several months now-it could be argued years-"

            "Still council." Hawthorne said, "The People make a good point.  I could just see a producer pulling him out of jail just in time to make a movie.  Defendant is remanded without bail-pending a trial."

------------------

Okay! Chapter three is completed! Inside trivia information for one/two/three: 

**Rachel- **Shares her name with Rachel Keller of the Ring Remake.  I could actually picture Naomi Watts stamping her foot and saying all the stuff that Rachel Lawson says!

**Richard Morgan- **Also a remake character.  In this case-he's Samara's father in the movie

**Docket 89101112- **When you watch Ringu-the captions concern a particular week.  In this case, Dr. Lawson's Docket number represents the last five days of Asakawa's little adventure with the cursed Video tape.  I omitted the first two days cause it would have been waaaay too long. 

**Mai- **Is actually the main student figure in the Ringu series.  She (And Mackenzie) both have affairs with their professors-and ultimately Mai ends up watching the tape and…well you'll have to see the movie for yourself

**Samara-**Anybody and everybody should have gotten this.  Samara=very frightening chick from the Ring Remake.

**Juji- **The Japanese Director of the second "Ringu" movie.  My personal opinion is that this guy should rot in hell-cause Ringu 2 majorly sucked.  But he's a director-not an actor.

Expect more trivia and such as the story moves along! Its far from over.  Three more days until you die….

--


	4. Christmas Specials can go horribly wrong

A/N: A very Merry Christmas to all! This chapter's kinda short, I apologize muchly for the wait.  School has kept me busy.  Now I can attempt to finish the REST of my unfinished fanfictions…

If you're looking for major character interaction, forget it.  This piece is-point of fact-a conversation between the plaintiff and his wife, and Jack McCoy and Abby.   I've always been fascinated by Dick Wolf's use of the characters who are so…so real.  Anyway, this is just a development Chapter.  Expect major motions in chapter five.  Also-this chapter upgrades the setting officially to R. 

----------------

What great delight it is to see the ones we love and then to have speech with them."   
-_Vincent McNabb, God's Way of Mercy_

__

--------------------

Rikkers penitentiary 

Day 5

"Visitor."

            Rachel Sherri Lawson sat down across from the man that had at one point been her husband and sighed.  She lay her head down on the table and looked at his calm eyes, his exterior betraying nothing.

"You look good Jack." She said softly, "That exercise yard of theirs must be doing wonders for you."

            Jack snorted, "There's nothing to do here except work out.  Think.  Contemplate your crimes." He smiled sardonically, glancing at the guard, "Wonderful thing Rach' our penal system.  They rely on the conscious to actually work.  It's a fascinating physiological study."

"Did you kill them?"

            Jack's eyes narrowed, "Please." He bit his tongue back, and Rachel smiled bemused.

"What? Did you think I was wearing a wire?"  She shook her head, "Please.  Far too Hollywood-esque."

            "That was always your style darling." Jack leaned back, his prison grays stretching across his chest, "Flashy and extravagant."

"Would you just answer me?"

Jack dropped his head.

"No." He said softly, "No I didn't."

            "How can you expect me to believe you?" Rachel looked at him with hurt eyes.  She had rehearsed their meeting so many times-him sweeping her off her feet-she promising to wait for him until the end of time…

"This isn't Hollywood Rachel." Jack said softly, "I wouldn't have killed Mackenzie if I wanted to."  He looked mournful, like a puppy she'd beaten too many times. 

"Jack…"

In a moment of complete tenderness she reached across the table and took his hand.  He frowned, startled by the sudden contact.  She looked into his eyes-hardening herself against the mute appeal for forgiveness in his heart.

            "What about Samara?"

Jack dropped her hand.

"This has nothing to do with Samara." Jack said, hard, "Nothing at all."

            "You were there-you could have done something-"

"Rachel." Jack's eyes were abnormally cold, "Think about it for a second, why would I kill her?"

"I don't-"

"For Chrissake Rachel!" He pounded a fist on the desk, " I LOVED HER!"

            The guard rapped his baton sharply on the glass.  Jack nodded once, then dropped back down, glaring Venomously at his Ex-Wife. 

"I don't know Jack." Rachel shook her head, " Loosing Samara…it broke me Jack."

"You." Jack laughed harshly, "Did not spend six months of your life in a sanitarium."

"What do you want me to say?" Rachel growled, "I'm Sorry you did it Jack? I'm sorry that you lost it? I'm sorry that it's been so hard for you to get a job out here? I'm sorry?"

"Yes." Jack said, "I want you to say I'm sorry."

"Well I can't." Rachel shook her head, "I can't say that I'm sorry.  I don't know what I'm supposed to be Sorry for."

            "And don't you just hate that." Jack sneered, "Don't you just hate that you aren't in control?"

"Stop it Jack…"

"Don't you just hate that you don't have some Line producer-"

"Stop it!"

"That you can get to control your little scripts?"

            The guard appeared now, a hulking reminder of the situation.  He hauled the professor to his feet, muttering under his breath as Rachel watched-the Room filling with background static.

-------------

ADA offices

"Coffee?" 

            Abby looked up from the case file.

"Thanks Jack." She took the cup, grateful, "I've been trying to go over our position on the Ring case."  She handed him a folder, "Following your notes."

            "My notes?"

Abby nodded, "Its not a sound case Jack.  All we have is that fingerprint and I'm looking into other ways that it could have gotten onto that pen."

            "Unless." Jack stood up, coffee in hand, "Dr. Jack Lawson somehow cut his fingers, put them on the pen, and forgot to wipe it off-then there's no way that-"  
  
"And then…" Abby reached across her desk and held up a VHS cassette, "There's this."

Jack frowned, "What?"

            The tape was a standard cassette, black-white rotating heads-the usual.  Jack and Abby both instinctively shivered-aware of some evil that oozed from the plastic surface.

"You wanna see it?"

            "Its not some copy of that stupid movie from the movie is it?"

Abby shook her head.

A few minutes later they had a TV set up in the offices of LT, Detectives Briscoe, and Curtis.  The five watched intently.

"Its all static." Curtis pointed at the screen, "Is it eaten away?"

            "No." Briscoe said, "The guys down in Videography said that it was perfectly fine-"

CUT

A woman in a white dress standing before the camera against a white background.  Her hair covered her eyes and obscured her face.

FLASH

VOYEURS

CUT

The same word-in Japanese

"That was-um-"

"Shush!" LT put a finger to her lips, "There's more."

CUT

"Why don't you turn it off?"

"It is off." 

"That's Lawson's voice." Curtis said.  The woman in front of the camera was much younger-and definitely not his wife. 

"My God…" McCoy was speechless; "We might actually have an image of our killer on this videotape!"

"Well." Mackenzie said, "Okay I guess."

            "That's great." Lawson was Offscreen, "Wave and smile baby-you're a star."

"Really?"

"Absolutely." The camera angle shifted, "Now, I'm gonna leave this with you okay? I promise to send it to Rachel when you're done."

            "Dr. Lawson-this is-"

Lawson appeared on screen and gave her a deep, soul kiss.

            "Don't worry." He smiled, "You're my star Mac.  I'll leave you alone."

CUT

LT and the others flinched reflexively.  A close up shot of Mac, completely different from the last few shots.  Her face was bruised-a gag tied in her mouth.

"Everyone will suffer…."

            The camera closed on the whites of her eyes as the pupils dilated.  The woman thrashed about for a moment, then lay still.  The gag dropped from her mouth and the jaw opened in a scream.

"Turn it off."  LT said, "Curtis-turn that thing off right now."

            The TV clicked off.

For a minute or so any one said anything.  McCoy and Abby were both seething-along with the cops.  The sick bastard who had done this-had VIDEOTAPED this girl's murder…

The phone rang and LT jumped.

            "Hello?"

She raised her eyebrows, "Really? Thank you."

"Well?" Curtis turned to her and laughed nervously, "Are we gonna die in seven days?"

            Lt's eyes narrowed, "No.  But someone else might.  Apparently, the killer left a note at the boyfriend's."

"What?" Curtis raised his head, "That means-"

"That Lawson's off the hook-unless he has an accomplice."

---------------

A/N: Excessive imagery with the videotape.  One of the greatest things that people abhor is the capturing of "death" on film.  Like-real violent death.  It's rarely portrayed. 


End file.
